


The Price Of Peace

by Amethyst_The_Gem



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Amethyst_The_Gem
Summary: Amidst the Zero Requiem, Suzaku and Lelouch take a moment to discuss am important matter.





	The Price Of Peace

“Suzaku, I……….” 

Lelouch trailed off, his voice catching in his throat. For once, in that moment, there was no Demon Emperor, no Knight of Zero. There was only two tired, broken teens, sitting down for a face-to-face talk. 

Suzaku held out his hand in understanding. “I know, Lelouch. I could tell that day, you were lying. Everything was a lie. The thing I want to know now, is simply the truth.” 

The two were discussing Euphemia, or as she was known to the public, the Massacre Princess. 

Lelouch took a steadying breath, and nodded. “It was a complete accident. You know that now I have to wear contacts to cover my Geass, right? Well, back then, I didn’t. It only activated when I commanded it to. Euphie…….she was the first. When I was speaking with her, it activated for good, without me even realizing it. I was joking with her, Suzaku. That’s all it was, but under the Geass, she………..” Once again, Lelouch trailed off, overcome with emotion, his usual calm, confident demeanor breaking down, leaving behind a man wracked with guilt. He tilted his head downward, unable to look Suzaku in the eye.

Suzaku’s own eyes gained a look of pain, recalling the events of the past. “You ordered her to massacre the Japanese. And she did it.” 

“She was crying, Suzaku. Up until even the last moment, she didn’t want to do it, and I forced her to. And the gun………..it was meant for me.” Lelouch continued to keep his head lowered, and laced his fingers together in nervousness. 

This was news to Suzaku. “It was what?!” He yelled, slamming his fist onto the chair arm. 

“She was supposed to kill me that day, to bring peace. Since the creation of the Specially Administrated Zone, that was my plan. She refused, of course. And when I told her that I could essentially force her to kill me, she didn’t believe it. Until…….” Lelouch gestured with his hand, letting it drop down to his side in defeat a moment later. 

“Until it was too late.” Suzaku finished, a tear gathering at the corner of his eye. “Lelouch, all this time, I hated you for killing Euphie, and forcing her to kill. If only I’d known……..” 

“You wouldn’t have believed me back then. It would have just been another lie of Zero, the man you hated most.” Lelouch’s eyes were glimmering with tears as well, but he did not allow them to fall, and instead swiped them away with his hand. 

“I know, and that’s my own mistake.” Suzaku admitted softly. “If I had listened to you back then, we could have prevented so many losses.” 

“But we’re moving forward now, Suzaku, and that’s all that matters. Euphie’s soul will be able to rest, once the burden of her sins are taken from her. No, they were never hers to begin with, only mine. And soon, I shall take them upon myself, as they were always meant to be.” 

“Lelouch………..” Suzaku gave a small, sad smile, knowing his friend was determined to go through with his plan, despite the cost. It was a large price to pay, and Lelouch was going to pay it willingly. 

“Suzaku, promise me this. I know it is probably out of line for me to ask, but would you allow me to be laid to rest beside Euphie? I understand if you refuse, my sin is too great to even be considered to rest beside an angel like her………..” 

Suzaku’s eyes were gentle, and with a catch in his voice, he said, “Euphie wouldn’t want things to be any other way, I’m sure of it.” 

Lelouch’s lips quirked up into a small smile, and asked, “You think so?” 

“I know so. I know she was your sister, so you probably knew her better than I did, but from what I saw, she would forgive you. She would want you to rest beside her.” 

“You’re right, Suzaku. Thank you for granting me that one final wish.” 

Suzaku stood, and slipping quickly back into the persona of the Knight of Zero, he bowed with his left arm crossed in front of his waist, uttering quietly the words, “Yes, your Highness.” 

Together, the two rose and began to walk into the hallway, once again the Demon Emperor of Britannia, and the Knight of Zero. 

_“Soon, Euphie, all will be made right. I promise.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a CG fanfic, and I hope y'all enjoyed it! I left the last line ambiguous deliberately, it's up to y'all who you think is the one who said it! It could have been Suzaku, Lelouch, or maybe both! 
> 
> Any comments and criticism (constructive, please no bashing!) is always welcome!


End file.
